D an G
|stand = Yo-Yo Ma |prisonerno = ME14067''SO Chapter 84: F.F. - The Witness (2), p.1'' |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 2011 |cod = Decapitated via Whitesnake |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |occupation = Police Officer |movie = Showgirls |hobby = |family = |status = Deceased |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stone Ocean. D an G is one of the four people Enrico Pucci sent to the maximum security ward to assassinate Jolyne Cujoh. He uses his automatic Stand, Yo-Yo Ma, to attempt to kill her and Narciso Anasui in the swamp near Green Dolphin Street Prison. Appearance D an G is a man of average build and height, wearing a fleece-like multi-colored toga, wristbands, and a . Like his Stand, D an G has a soldier style helmet. It's unknown why D an G wears an eye-patch; while he was fighting with Foo Fighters, he was shown to have an otherwise normal-looking eye underneath it. Personality In most of his time shown, he has a completely stoic personality, but it's assumed that he is hateful and homicidal judging by the actions that got him arrested. However, upon having his arm torn off by Guccio's ribs, he begins wildly sobbing like a child (something even his own Stand noticed), and then is completely defenseless up until his death. It's explained that D an G is held in the Maximum Security for his protection because his identity as an ex-cop in prison would otherwise get him killed. Abilities Yo-Yo Ma is an automatic long-range Stand. It is mostly humanoid, able to perform complex tasks, and converse with people, but is weak. Its saliva is extremely corrosive. History In the past, D an G was a police officer who believed in Nostradamus' prophecy of the end coming in the year 2000. Because of this, he went around shooting several people at the start of the new millennium. Once the panic died down, he was quickly arrested and sent to Green Dolphin Street Prison for 20 years. It's unknown if he was given his Stand by Pucci or developed it. D an G was one of the four Stand users assigned to kill Jolyne in the maximum-security facilities along with Kenzou. After the commotion caused by Survivor and DIO's bone, he touched Guccio's shoulder and triggered the trap, inside Guccio, causing Guccio's ribs to burst from his chest and impale his arm. This caused him to become unresponsive, but, due to its automatic nature, his Stand continued to attack Jolyne and Anasui. He was discovered and killed by F.F., despite Pucci's attempts to stop her. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery DanGNotice.png|Observing Guccio GuccioSpine.png|Guccio's own skeleton traps D an G D&C's death.png|D an G's death References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Pucci's Agents